


Fanvid: cats... IN SPACE!

by niyalune



Series: my other vids [7]
Category: Alien (1979), Cat from Outer Space (1978), Doctor Who (2005), Futurama, Multi-Fandom, Space Exploration RPF, Star Trek, Stargate SG-1, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats, Fanvids, Gen, IN SPACE!, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: Featuring : pet cats, alien cats, evil cats, sexy cats, internet cats, a couple of lions, two litters of kitties, and one actual, real life space cat.





	Fanvid: cats... IN SPACE!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



> Prompt : "Cats in space. Cats! In space! Star Trek: TNG, Alien, Futurama, Doctor Who ... I'm sure there are others? Cats in space." 
> 
> For trelkez, whose request was too much fun not to fill, even though I've only watched, like, half the sources I used. Turns out there's a decent amount of space cats out there, a lot of whom are ginger. Thanks for the prompt :)
> 
>  **Edit** : I've had a great time making this and I'm delighted that people seemed to enjoy the abundance of cats as well :D I figured I had seen quite a few vids about dogs and that cats deserved their share of vid-love too.  
> Also I'd like to thank the internet at large for all the helpful lists of cats in different media - truly a godsend.
> 
> This signed version has a few slight differences from the anonymous one (I added a couple of clips for better flow).
> 
> [Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?xuvsoericvblzwz) / [Dreamwidth](http://niyalune.dreamwidth.org/20598.html) / [Tumblr](https://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/160118588297)
> 
> The song is Everybody wants to be a cat, by Charles Perry.

 

Everybody wants to be a cat  
Because a cat's the only cat  
Who knows where it's at  
Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat  
'Cause everything else is obsolete

A square with a horn  
Makes you wish you weren't born  
Ever'time he plays  
And with a square in the act  
You can set music back  
To the caveman days

I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing  
But still a cat's the only cat  
Who knows how to swing  
Who wants to dig a long-haired gig  
Or stuff like that?  
When everybody wants to be a cat

Everybody wants to be a cat  
Because a cat's the only cat  
Who knows where it's at  
While playin' jazz he always has a welcome mat  
'Cause everybody digs a swingin' cat  
I want you to know  
I want you to know


End file.
